Will she come back? CLACE all human
by allmortalinstrumentsallthetime
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary. Clary decides to not leave New York, but to change her lifestyle in New York. She becomes free and wild, attracting every boy in the area, making Jace insanely jealous. Not that Clary cares. She befriends the girl that Jace cheated on her with. Not your typical Jace cheats story. Literally worst summary ever, but I swear, it's good.


I'm walking with Isabelle into the institute, we're chattering about that creepy waiter at Taki's that always serves us. "Hahaha I can't believe he wrote 'you girls have very pretty eyes' on our check!" Isabelle giggles out, and i swear I almost puke, I'm laughing so hard. "You girls have very pretty eyes," I imitate in my lowest and creepiest voice. "I'm gonna go get a glass of water," Isabelle manages to choke out, "do you want one?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I need one Iz. So does that waiter, he damn thirsty."

Isabelle giggles while walking into the kitchen. I start up the stairs to get the necklace I left in Jace's room. It's one of the items I bought with Izzy this weekend. She's actually gotten me into fashion, although I'd never admit it. I guess it's partly because I've gotten taller over the past few months, I'm about 5'8" now. Still a lot shorter than jace though. Speaking of Jace, it's going really well. We've been together just over two years now. I'm so comfortable around him, just thinking about his hugs makes me feel warm. I approach his door, and hear the bed rattling a little. Hmm, weird. I open up the door and almost gag.

Jace is in the bed, on top of a moaning brunette.

They don't notice me come in. For a solid 10 seconds I just stand there. It feels as though I've been punched in the stomach. I want to cry. 'No,' I think to myself. 'I won't cry in front of him.'

I cough, to make my presence known.

The brunette's eyes fly open, and Jace turns around, meeting my gaze. A terrified look is etched across his features.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry that you had to see that! We should have locked the door, I'm so sorry," says the petite girl. I direct my gaze from Jace, who is too stunned to speak, to the girl. She looks genuinely sorry, and embarrassed of her nudity, which she has covered with a blanket.

I look around the room. On top of he dresser, all of the pictures I know to be of me and Jace are flipped over. I bend down and pick up a card I see on the floor, with the words "Happy Anniversary" written in big block letters. I open it, and inside it has Jace's familiar handwriting spelling out "happy one year anniversary, babe".

"Yeah um it's me and Jace's anniversary today. One year!" The girl says happily.

I start towards the girl, kneeling down next to her.

I can see now that she is younger than I am. Only 16 maybe. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask kindly.

Finally Jace comprehends what is happening. "Clary I-" I hold up my finger, affectively silencing him.

"Cari," she says lightly, "my names Cari."

"Clary I-" Jace starts again, but this time I properly cut him off.

"Jesus Christ Jace, I'm not talking to you, so keep your mouth shut!"

Jace opens his mouth, but thinks better of it and closes it.

"Cari, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you have to find out this way. Jace isn't just with you." I say carefully.

"What do you mean?" Cari asks, her voice consistent, but quavering a little.

"I've been with Jace for a little over two years." I answer softly, and her body starts to shake. She looks at me angrily.

"No. It can't be true. It just can't be," she says in a hard tone of voice, but the pools already filling her eyes tell a different story. "Jace, is it true?" Cari asks, looking towards Jace. He just looks down.

She starts to sob. She starts to shake. I get up, find one of my shirts and some of my old sweats in Jace's closet. I had them to her, and she slips them on, trembling as she does.

As I guide her small frame to the door, I say coldly to Jace, "I'll be back upstairs in a few minutes to deal with you." He just blankly stares at the wall.

After I'm out the door with Cari, I envelope her in a hug. She sobs into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she manages to get out, "I didn't know."

"I know honey, shhh, it's okay. I didn't know either," I say back nicely, "here, we'll go downstairs. I have a friend who we can talk to."

As I lead her by the hand down the stairs, I see Iz going up them.

"Clary, who's she? What's going on?" Izzy inquires.

I hold up my hand, signaling that I'll explain later. She nods, and follows me and I take Cari into the kitchen.

I pull up a chair for her, which she basically falls into. I go to the fridge and pull out the milk, and put some in a mug. I warm it up for a few minutes in the microwave, put some honey in it, and hand it to the distraught girl.

"I'll be back in a second, okay?" I say softly. She nods and looks up gratefully at me, managing a smile, which I return.

I go out the kitchen into the hall, with Iz in tow. I quickly explain to her what happened.

"Jesus fucking christ. I swear to god I'm going to kill him. And that poor girl."

"I know." I say quietly.

"But Clary, what about you? I mean you love him, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. I think focusing on Cari makes me less sad and more just angry about him not only hurting me but also hurting her."

We're drawn back into the kitchen by a whimper. Cari it sobbing at the table. I rush up to her, holding her in my arms. She's only about 5'2", which makes me remember what I was going to ask her.

"Hey Cari, how old are you?" I speak slowly and kindly.

"I'm sixteen." Cari answers, wiping her eyes, attempting to take long breaths in and out.

I fight to contain my anger at her young age.

"And if you don't mind me asking, are you a virgin?" I question cautiously.

"Not since tonight," She says, her voice cracking again, and she dissolves into a fit of tears "that was my first time."

I feel my blood boil. I'm angry.

Beyond angry.

I stand up, and head off towards the hall, towards Jace's room. Izzy grabs my wrist. "Do you want me to come with?" She asks.

"No," I say. "This is something I have to deal with myself."


End file.
